


Drunk In Love

by Theamazingfandomunicorn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is So Done, Boys In Love, Chocolate, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drunk Vulcans, Drunk!Spock, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spock is a fucking lightweight, Vulcans and Chocolate, so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingfandomunicorn/pseuds/Theamazingfandomunicorn





	Drunk In Love

Just for the record, Spock knew this was a bad idea. A really, really, really bad idea.

It was Easter, a holiday in which, Spock had recently found out, involves an inordinate amount of chocolate eating. The whole crew had taken shore leave in a popular planet side bar to celebrate the holiday. Uhura and Checkov were drunkenly goading Spock to take a bite from a piece of chocolate that was shaped in the mould of a hollow egg. In his defence it was a slight lapse of judgement. Spock bit into the smooth chocolate. 

It was sweet and silky on his tongue as he took another bite. He realised the reason that so many people ate this delightful treat. Soon, he began to feel the effects of the food take hold. He began to feel dizzy and inexplicably happy- this was not going to end well.


End file.
